Un abrazo vale más que mil palabras
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Natsu se ha ido y, tras él, el resto de miembros. Lucy se ha quedado sola, pero no se ha rendido, ha seguido entrenando para convertirse en una maga poderosa. Ahora, por fin, Fairy Tail se reúne, pero él sigue faltando, ¿cuándo volverá? ¿Lucy será capaz de perdonarle?
1. Chapter 1

Contiene spoilers del 416 de Fairy Tail, y lo he escrito para contrarrestar el dolor de mi corazón. La segunda parte la escribiré en poco, espero que os guste :)

**HOY NO, HERMANO**

Natsu se había ido. Se había ido y, a pesar de sus intentos por alcanzarlo, no lo había conseguido. Quizá no estaban destinados a estar juntos. En medio de la calle que no hacía tanto habían recorrido juntos, riendo, Lucy se dejó caer. Él no se dio la vuelta y ella no tuvo valor para detenerlo. De haberlo hecho, quizá hubiera sido él que no hubiese tenido el valor de irse.

Cuando ya estaba tan lejos que apenas podía verlo, el sol salió iluminando el horizonte. De haber podido hacerlo, el corazón de Lucy se hubiese roto un poco más. La maga celestial trató de incorporarse, dentro de poco la ciudad comenzaría a despertar y no podía quedarse allí, pero sus piernas no respondían. Una luz tras ella hizo que se girase, Loki había aparecido. El león sonrió y la tomó delicadamente en brazos.

-No te preocupes. –Susurró el león. –Volverá. Ese estúpido volverá, y entonces yo le daré una paliza que nunca olvidará.

Lucy despertó en su cama tiempo después un poco aturdida. Le dolía todo y apenas recordaba lo que acababa de pasar, pero entonces los recuerdos acudieron a su mente y rompió a llorar. Una vez más.

-Lucy…por favor, deja de llorar. –Susurró una suave voz a su lado. Era Charle.

Lucy sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas y miró a su alrededor. Charle estaba sentada en la cama junto a ella, con los ojos enrojecidos. En uno de los sofás descansaba Wendy, tapada con una manta y, en el otro, Levy. En la percha vio las chaquetas de Erza y Juvia.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Charle? –Susurró Lucy con voz ronca. La exceed tragó saliva y trató de hablar, pero le costaba.

-Se fueron…Natsu y Happy se fueron. A nosotros nos lo contó Leo. Vino muy alterado y nos dijo que te habías desmayado en sus brazos. Nos contó lo sucedido y nos pidió ayuda. Llevas dos días en la cama. Cada vez que te despertabas solo llorabas y volvías a caer en la inconsciencia.

-Y vosotras…

-Nosotras vinimos a cuidarte. No podíamos dejarte así. –Susurró la gata. Lucy vio el dolor en su rostro.

-A ti también te ha dolido, ¿verdad? –Ella asintió. –Charle…ven aquí, abracémonos, así a lo mejor podemos mitigar el dolor.

-Happy… ¿hemos hecho lo correcto? –Preguntó Natsu cuando Magnolia desapareció de su campo de visión.

El gato azul no respondió. Al principio creyó que sí, que era lo correcto, pero después de ver a Lucy, de oír sus palabras, no estaba tan seguro. El pobrecito se había pasado llorando todo el camino hasta casi no poder ni andar, entonces Natsu lo tomó en brazos y, juntos siguieron su camino.

-Eh, cerilla. –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz familiar.

Natsu se giró lentamente y vio a Gray.

-Qué pasa.

-Espero que a partir de ahora sepas lo que haces. Y espero que vuelvas.

-Lo haré. Por mí no te preocupes…

Natsu se dio la vuelta para irse, pero entonces se acordó de algo.

-¡Gray! –gritó. Él se dio la vuelta. -¿Puedo pedirte algo? Cuida de Lucy en mi ausencia.

-Tranquilo, lo iba a hacer, ya que parece que tú no sabes. –Respondió él con amargura. A pesar de todo, Natsu era su hermano y que se fuera le afectaba profundamente.

Natsu sonrió tristemente. Solo a Gray se atrevía a confiar su más preciado tesoro.

Había pasado un año. Un año en el que todo se había desmoronado, pero a pesar de todo Lucy sonreía. Al principio se sintió sola, muy sola, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas para ser feliz.

Al final todos se habían ido separando, poco a poco cada uno decidió tomar un rumbo, un destino. Pero antes de hacerlo se prometieron volver, se prometieron reencontrarse de nuevo, mucho más fuertes, mucho más poderosos. Y Lucy no había sido menos.

Hacía frío y nevaba. Lucy se acurrucó en su abrigo y siguió esperando. Aquel año para ella había sido muy duro, pero ahora sentía que ya todo iba bien. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no oyó los pasos que se acercaron por su espalda y le taparon los ojos.

-¿Quién soy? –Canturreó una voz a su espalda.

-¡Levy! –Gritó Lucy mientras se giraba y abrazaba a su amiga. -¡Gajeel! ¡Lily! –Ni el Dragon Slayer se libraron de su abrazo. A pesar de todos ellos también sonrieron.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegaron. Solo quedaba Erza. Lucy tenía miedo de que no se presentase, pero al final llegó, y no pudo evitar llorar al sentirse de nuevo en casa.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó Juvia que sonreía sin parar.

-Os he echado de menos…mucho.

-Pero ya estamos to…juntos de nuevo. –Dijo Gray rectificando en último momento ante la mirada amenazadora de Erza.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? –Preguntó Wendy. –Ya no tenemos el gremio…

-Bueno…esto…-Elfman se rascó detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía. –Lisanna y yo nos quedamos. Al final decidimos no irnos con Mira y Laxus…y lo hemos reconstruido. Venid a verlo.

Sorprendidos, todos fueron al gremio que los dos hermanos habían reconstruido y se quedaron sin habla al ver que todo era igual. Mira abrazó con fuerza a sus hermanos mientras les felicitaba. A Erza incluso se le escapó una lágrima de felicidad.

-Chicos...sé que esto es una locura. –Dijo Lisanna. –Pero podemos volver a formar el gremio. Nos hemos ido, somos más fuertes, y estamos preparados para reconstruir de nuevo el mundo.

Todos miraron a la peliblanca muy serios. Todos lo habían pensado, pero ninguno se atrevía a pronunciarse. Pasaron un rato en silencio, roto por Erza, que se puso en pie sobre la mesa y dijo que ella quería volver a ver Fairy Tail en pie, que todos seguían siendo una familia, y muchas otras cosas bonitas que llegaron sus corazones.

Entonces comenzó el segundo dilema…¿quién sería el nuevo maestro? Pasaron un buen rato pensando, hasta que de nuevo, Erza tomó la palabra.

-No hay dudas. El nuevo Maestro debe ser Laxus. Él es nieto de Makarov, y es el más preparado.

Todos comenzaron a vitorear al nuevo Maestro, que estaba rojo de la vergüenza, aunque muy feliz por su nuevo cargo.

Y entonces, comenzó la fiesta.

Tenían mucho que contarse y mucho que enseñarse. Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

-Y entonces Charle y yo nos fuimos corriendo, y no los volvimos a ver. –Contaba Wendy con la boca llena de nata mientras las demás se reían de la historia que acababa de contar. -¿Y tú, Lucy? ¿Dónde has ido? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo…bueno, al principio yo no sabía muy bien que hacer. Me sentía muy sola y no tenía claro que rumbo tomar, pero entonces tomé una decisión de la que no me arrepiento. Me fui al mundo celestial, tenía que recuperar a Aquarios y bueno…Aquí está. –Dijo sacando la llave de la portadora del agua y enseñándosela a los demás. –Pero no fui lo único que hice, sino que me dediqué a entrenar muy duro, y ahora puedo invocar antiguos hechizos.

Lucy estaba orgullosísima de su progreso y no dudó en presumir ante todos, que reían felices de verse una vez más y olvidando el pasado. Cerca de media noche todos comenzaron a retirarse a descansar, solo Mira y Lucy quedaron. Las dos chicas se pasaron un largo rato hablando, hasta que la peliblanca también se retiró.

La maga celestial entonces se envolvió en su abrigo y salió al exterior, en donde la nieve seguía cayendo cubriendo todo de frío. Lucy se puso los guantes y miró al cielo, dejando que los pequeños copos se deshiciesen en su rostro, que estaba caliente.

Y entonces, cuando abrió los ojos dispuesta a volver al interior del gremio, vio dos figuras dirigiéndose hacia allí. Lucy creyó que se había olvidado de respirar, pero entonces una presencia a su lado le hizo reaccionar. Leo.

-Leo…-Susurró ella.

-Te dije que el día en el que se atreviese a regresar, me enfrentaría a él. Y eso voy a hacer.

Lucy tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Él se había entrenado mucho y duro para poder derrotar a Natsu, y ella no iba a engañarse diciendo que no deseaba darle una buena paliza.

El espíritu y la maga se quedaron allí quietos esperando que los otros dos llegasen a su altura.

-Lucy. –Fue lo único que dijo Natsu cuando la vio. –Leo. –Algo en el interior del chico le decía que no todo iba a ser llegar y sonreír pero, a pesar de todo, lo hizo. Lucy se mantuvo seria a pesar de que deseaba correr a sus brazos.

-Por fin has vuelto. –Respondió Leo mientras chasqueaba sus nudillos. –Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote. Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a Lucy.

Y sin decir nada más, Loki, el León, se lanzó contra Natsu, el hijo del Dragón. Happy tuvo tentaciones de revolotear hasta el lado de Lucy, pero al final decidió mantenerse alejado, sabiendo que era probable que acabase lastimado.

Poco a poco, y atraídos por el ruido de la lucha, todos los demás miembros del gremio fueron saliendo, para quedarse asombrados, pues no solo Loki estaba haciendo sudar a Natsu, sino que el resto de los espíritus habían sido invocados y Lucy no parecía en absoluto cansada.

Al final, cuando Lucy comenzó a sentir frío de verdad, cerró las puertas de todos sus espíritus.

-¡Eh, que no habíamos acabado! –Protestó Natsu. Lucy no respondió. –Por cierto…hola.

Todo el gremio corrió a abrazarle y a saludarle, pero Lucy se dio la vuelta y se fue. Natsu intentó correr tras ella, pero Gray le tomó del brazo y le impidió seguir avanzando.

-Hoy no, Natsu, hoy no.

Y Natsu asintió, mientras se fundía en un abrazo con su hermano, contento por estar en casa, pero triste por no poder haber pedido perdón a Lucy como se merecía.


	2. Chapter 2: el abrazo

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo que espero que os guste, pero antes aclarar un par de cosillas que me habéis dicho en las reviews del capítulo anterior:

a) No es un triángulo amoroso.

b) No es un graylu, es Nalu, a tope.

**El abrazo**

Aquella fría noche Natsu no regresó a casa. La pasó vagando por la ciudad que un año atrás había sido su hogar pero que en esos momentos le resultaba extraña. Pasó por el parque y allí recordó aquella vez que junto con Happy robó el árbol para que Lucy pudiese verlo florecer, cada calle de Magnolia llevaba su nombre escrito, su aroma impreso en el aire.

Entonces llegó a la orilla del río en la que tiempo atrás peleaba con Erza y Gray, y sintió que no podía más. Derrumbado, se dejó caer en el suelo nevado. No parecía sentir el frío. El Dragon Slayer alzó la vista hacia el cielo y suspiró.

-Dragneel, ¿qué he hecho mal? –Se preguntó. El cielo no respondió, pues Dragneel no estaba allí.

Natsu se quedó allí hasta que cesó de nevar y el sol comenzó a derretir los copos de nieve. En ese momento se levantó y volvió a su casa, en donde trató de dormir, pero apenas cerró los ojos, unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantarse. Se sentía cansado pero, aun así, fue a abrir. Allí estaba Gray.

El chico le invitó a entrar y los dos se sentaron, frente a frente, en la desvencijada mesa. Ambos tenían mucho de lo que hablar, ese año había sido largo y duro. Gray fue el comenzó la conversación mientras Natsu escuchaba, con la mirada perdida, lo que le había sucedido a él y a sus compañeros.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. –Respondió cuando acabó el relato. –Todos nos fuimos y ella…ella se quedó sola. –Natsu enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. –Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Pero Gray, te pedí que la cuidaras, que no la dejaras sola…

-Lo sé, pero tuve que hacerlo, Natsu. Teníamos un año, un año para ser mejores y, si nos quedábamos juntos ninguno de los dos iba a mejorar. Ella necesitaba ir al mundo celestial a recuperar su llave y yo necesitaba irme también.

-Y ahora ella no…-Natsu tragó saliva. –Ahora ella no quiere verme, ¿crees que me odia?

Gray sonrió.

-No. No te odia, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará, pero está dolida. ¿O acaso creías que ibas a poder volver, sonreír y ya iba a estar todo hecho? No. Tendrás que pedirle perdón.

-Pero ella…cuando Loki me atacó, no hizo nada.

-Loki juró darte una paliza cuando te fuiste y la dejaste sola, es para lo que se ha estado entrenando este año y, cómo pudiste ver ayer, ha mejorado mucho.

Natsu alzó los ojos y miró a Gray. El mago de hielo pudo ver el orgullo reflejado en los ojos negros de Natsu.

-Por eso lo hiciste, para ayudarla a ella también. –Natsu sonrió y asintió.

-Sí. Sabía que si me quedaba con ella no la ayudaría a progresar, pero no pensé en las consecuencias.

-Muy típico de ti, Natsu. –Sonrió Gray. –A ver cómo lo arreglas.

-Algo se me ocurrirá. –Dijo Natsu. –Pero primero necesito dormir y descansar…he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, ya era hora de volver. –Natsu bostezó y Gray se levantó dispuesto a irse, aunque antes se despidió de su amigo, diciéndole que le ayudaría en todo lo que necesitase.

Lucy regresó a su casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo. ¿Qué se había creído el Dragon Slayer, que solo por volver iba a perdonarlo? Ya en casa Loki regresó a su lado, pero Lucy forzó el cierre de su puerta, no le apetecía oír las quejas del espíritu una vez más. Agotada y nerviosa se dejó caer sobre la cama y, a diferencia de lo que había pensado al principio, se quedó dormida enseguida.

Unos tímidos rayos de sol comenzaron a hacerla cosquillas en la nariz, despertándola. Había pasado una mala noche y sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido, por lo que se desperezó y fue a darse un baño.

Se metió en el agua caliente y trató de relajarse, pero no era capaz, no podía. Llevaba un año entrenándose para volver a verle y, ahora que le tenía delante, no era capaz de decir todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior, todo lo que había preparado. La rubia suspiró y se sumergió en el agua caliente.

Lucy salió de la bañera y se envolvió en el albornoz. En el baño flotaban los aromas del jabón que acababa de utilizar, hacía mucho que no se daba un buen baño en su casa, y echaba de menos aquel olor a flores, era un aroma tan cálido, que le traía tan buenos recuerdos…

Secándose el pelo con una toalla fue hacia la habitación. El pasillo estaba frío en comparación con el calor que hacía en el baño, por lo que fue corriendo de puntillas. Solo le apetecía ponerse un pijama calentito, prepararse un chocolate caliente y bebérselo junto con un buen libro.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la toalla se resbaló entre sus dedos. Sobre la cama había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y una caja en forma de corazón llena de bombones de chocolate blanco, sus favoritos. Lucy, con manos temblorosas, se acercó y tomó la nota que había bajo el ramo y la leyó.

A mitad de la carta Lucy tuvo que dejar de leer, pues las letras bailaban ante sus ojos llorosos. La arrugó en su mano y la apretó contra su pecho. Cuando por fin logró calmarse, terminó de leer la carta. Cuando las últimas palabras se desvanecieron de sus labios, la chica se dejó caer sobre la cama apretando las rosas contra su cuerpo. Una espina se clavó en su dedo, pero ella no pareció sentirlo.

Pasó un largo rato allí hasta que tomó una decisión. Con energías renovadas se vistió y salió a la calle, en la que el sol había comenzado a derretir la nieve. Pasó frente al gremio y Wendy y Levy la invitaron a unirse a su guerra de bolas de nieve, pero ella declinó la invitación.

En el interior del gremio buscó a Gray con la mirada y lo descubrió charlando con Laxus y Mira en la barra. Juvia no andaría lejos, pero era mejor que hablase con él antes de la chica los viese.

-Gray, ven aquí. –Dijo Lucy mientras le cogía de una oreja y lo arrastraba lejos de las miradas y oídos indiscretos. -¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho a Natsu?

-¿Yo? Nada. –Gray trataba de parecer sorprendido, pero la verdad era que no sabía mentir.

-No me mientas. Me he encontrado una carta un tanto perturbadora en la que decía cosas de las que no tenía ni idea…como eso de mi relación con Loki, ¿tú estás tonto?

-Perdona, Lucy, pero es que Natsu necesitaba un empujoncito…y por eso le dije esas cosas. No te enfades conmigo, y ve a hablar con él, que seguro que te está esperando.

Lucy suspiró, lanzó una última mirada reprobatoria a Gray y salió en busca de Natsu. Cuando llegó a la casa del chico trató de respirar hondo antes de empujar la puerta, pero cuando entró vio que no había nadie. Con un gesto de fastidio, la chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscarlo por los alrededores hasta que al final dio con él.

El Dragon Slayer estaba sentado en una roca lanzando piedrecitas al arroyuelo que pasaba por allí abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, pero en cuanto oyó a la maga acercarse se incorporó y bajó de un salto de la roca.

-Lu…

Lucy no le dio tiempo a decir nada, sino que alzó su mano y lo abofeteó con fuerza para, después, lanzarse a sus brazos. Natsu la recibió un poco confuso al principio, con fuerza y deseo después.

Tras esto la rubia habló con sinceridad, le contó que todo lo que Gray le había dicho era mentira y le habló de lo que había hecho en ese año, de cómo su fuerza había aumentado y le dijo que ya no iba a hacer falta que se volviese fuerte para defenderla, que a partir de aquel momento ella sería capaz de defenderse sola. Natsu escuchaba feliz por aquellas palabras, pero sin decir nada.

Cuando la chica terminó de hablar, fue él quien la abrazó.

-Gracias. –Susurró. –Gracias por haberte vuelto fuerte. Y gracias por haber venido.


End file.
